The present invention relates to an apparatus for adaptive transitioning from a tubular member to a device to be mounted on the tubular member. In another aspect, the present invention relates to a method for regaining pressure control of an underground hydrocarbon reservoir. In more detail, the present invention relates to an apparatus that is introduced into the open end of a tubular member, particularly a tubular member such as a well head, from which fluids are escaping for mounting a device to the tubular member for capturing, or controlling, the flow of the fluids from the tubular member.
A common problem that arises in many industries in which fluids are moved through pipes and/or other types of tubular members, especially under pressure, is a break in the pipe, apparatus, device failure, or tubular member, particularly in a situation in which it is difficult and/or time-consuming to either reduce the flow or pressure of the fluid moving through the pipe or tubular member to enable the repair of the break. Examples, including hydrocarbon refining, hydrocarbon production and transport, water treatment and distribution, steam distribution, refrigeration, production of geothermal energy, and pipeline transmission, are all too frequent. A particularly difficult situation is the loss of pressure control of an underground hydrocarbon reservoir (a so-called blowout) because the only way to regain control of the pressure of the reservoir is by operations that are conducted from the surface (or from the floor of the body of water if the well is not located on land).
Because the fluid is often under pressure, such breaks can be catastrophic and may cause damage to the tubular member or pipe, making remedial action difficult. The primary goal of the remedial action is usually to capture, or even shut off, fluid flow from the tubular member, which usually involves mounting a flow control device or additional pipe to the tubular member in fluid communication with the interior of the tubular member. The particular problem presented by such a situation is to provide a way to mount or affix the flow control device, piping, or other device to the tubular member while fluid is flowing through the tubular member and to obtain a seal with the tubular member that minimizes the leaking of fluids from the interior of the tubular member. Various tools and devices have been developed that clamp onto or otherwise interact with the tubular member to provide a mount for a flow control device, pipe, or other device, but what is needed is a tool that provides a transition from the pipe or tubular member to the flow control or other device that is introduced into the open end of the tubular member to effect a seal with the tubular member, that provides a mount for the flow control, pipe, or other device, and that provides passage for the fluid from tubular member to the flow control, pipe, or other device.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an adaptive transition tool for mounting to the open end of a tubular member having fluid flow therethrough for transitioning from the open end of the tubular member to a flow control device, pipe, or other device for controlling or capturing the fluid flowing through the tubular member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adaptive transition tool for sealing against the open end of a tubular member having fluid flowing therethrough and for providing a mount for a flow control device, pipe, or other device for capturing or shutting off fluid flow through the tubular member that is capable of effecting the seal over a range of diameters of the tubular member and when the tubular member is not round.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adaptive transition tool for use in capturing and/or controlling the flow of fluid escaping from the open end of a tubular member through which fluid flow is maintained and that is capable of being introduced into the open end of the tubular member even when fluid is exiting from the tubular member in high volume and/or high pressure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adaptive transition tool having a configuration that assures alignment with the tubular member through which fluid is flowing by equalizing the pressure of the fluid against the tool as the tool is inserted into the open end of the tubular member and so as to seat the outside surface of the tool on the opening in the end of the tubular member.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for regaining control of the pressure of an underground hydrocarbon reservoir after a loss of pressure control that causes damage to the wellhead.
Other objects, and the many advantages of the present invention, will be made clear to those skilled in the art in the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention and the drawings appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will recognize, however, that the embodiments of the invention described herein are only examples provided for the purpose of describing the making and using of the present invention and that they are not the only embodiments of adaptive transitions tools that can be constructed in accordance with the teachings of the present invention.